metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sova
:"Nova" redirects here. For the similarly-named weapon, see Nova Beam. SovasSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 16''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition'' (named Novas in earlier media) are strange heat-loving creatures that have fire-retardant hair on their backs. In the Zebes-based Metroid games, they appear primarily in Norfair. Description ''Metroid In the original ''Metroid, Sovas are found in Norfair and come in two varieties- tan flames with red eyes, which are harder to kill, and cyan with blue eyes, the weaker kind. They move in an identical fashion to Zoomers and can be killed with any weapon. ''Metroid: Zero Mission Sovas appear once more in the ''Metroid remake. They remain mostly the same as before, though the tan red-eyed Sovas become orange with green eyes like the Super Metroid Sovas, and the cyan blue-eyed Sovas become purple with white eyes. ''Super Metroid Sovas return in ''Super Metroid, ''where they can once again be found in Norfair, now sporting orange flames and green eyes. They behave exactly the same as before, with the exception of one found in the room preceding the High Jump Boots. It moves at a much faster speed than any other Sova in the game, and must be killed to exit the room. Metroid: Other M '']] Sovas are also present in ''Metroid: Other M. The creatures inhabit the BOTTLE SHIP's Sector 3 / Pyrosphere, where they were apparently brought by the Galactic Federation to be studied as possible bioweapons. Viewed in three dimensions, Sovas are revealed to be small, insect-like organisms with a sac-like abdomen extending behind their familiar three-eyed head and legs. This abdomen is capable of swelling to considerable size and propelling the Sova at Samus through a sort of natural rocket effect. Sovas can be extinguished with the Ice Beam before they are frozen: without the nimbus of fire emitted from their heads, the creatures cannot charge, although the flames will re-ignite after a few seconds. Interestingly enough, if a Sova is left frozen, it will die shortly. ''Metroid Fusion In ''Metroid Fusion, Sovas return in the form of X Parasites either using them as hosts or mimicking them. The X Parasites have modified them with the added ability to drop flames along the floor they walk on, but if the Sovas are crawling on a ceiling, the flames will drop directly below them. Though subtle, the flames on their backs also burn more intensely. Other appearances ''Metroid Prime A dead Sova appeared in pre-release demo discs for ''Metroid Prime, in a tank in the Biohazard Containment room of the Frigate Orpheon. Notably, this appearance predates Other M as the first game to depict an extinguished Sova, though their design is drastically different. Also present in the demo's files are a set of sound effects, which can be heard here. In the final game, most of the data related to Sovas was removed; however, a few scraps still remain. The scan image used in the demo survived into the final game's concept art, along with a few other Sova scan images not seen in the demo. 4 of the 17 Sova sound effects are also still present in the game's data. Most notably, models of exploded Sova chunks are among the files for the Chozo Ruins, and are loaded (but never spawned) in the room Dynamo. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes It is interesting that concept art of a Sova is present in ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Its presence among other Aetherian creatures is strange, as Aether seemingly lacks a super-heated area. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "Their entire bodies are covered in spiky, fireproof wool and they crawl around the floor. A missile blast will kill them. If using the normal beam, it takes two blasts to kill the blue ones and four blasts to kill the yellow ones." 1986 manga "Its whole body is covered with sharp, flame retardant hair. It crawls around the floors and walls. The blue ones take two shots to defeat while the yellow ones take four." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "Nova is covered with fireproof wool, and lives in a lava field. It crawls on walls and floors." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Geemers have countless spikes growing on their bodies. While they mostly crawl on the ground, they will quickly jump out at Samus. Snomers inhabit Sector 2, and Sovas inhabit Sector 3." Trivia *While not confirmed, one could assume that the Sovas that produce blue flames are hotter than those that produce yellow/orange flames, despite being weaker. This is due to the fact that a blue flame is hotter than a yellow one. *''Other M'' concept art reveals that the flames a Sova releases are its feces, and that they are composed of silicon, carbon and gas. It also states that Sovas "drink" lava and consume microbes living in it.Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database *According to the Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M, Sovas are related to Geemers and Snomers. Appearances *''Metroid'' (first appearance) *''Super Metroid'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid Prime'' (Beta demo and concept art of scan) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (concept art) *''Metroid: Other M'' Gallery File:Novachibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide Image:Metroid Enemy Nova.gif|''Metroid'' Image:Cn2-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: The Happy Zone Image:Cn2-05.jpg Image:Cn2-08.jpg Image:Cn2-09.jpg File:Nintendo1991Calendar-04-March.jpg|1991 The Power Game Calendar Image:Metroid-nova.gif|''Super Metroid'' ZM Sova.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' Image:Metroid F-Nova.gif|A Sova from Metroid Fusion Sova Metroid Prime Spaceworld concept art.png|Concept art for Metroid Prime. BetaSova2.jpg|A Sova from Metroid Prime's demo. BetaSova3.jpg|Front view. SovaTexture1.png|Sova texture from Metroid Prime. SovaTexture2.png|Second texture. File:Sova MP1 model.PNG|Model. UnusedSovaScans.png|Unused scan images seen in concept art. DemoSovaScan.png|Scan image from the Orpheon. File:Sovalike.jpg|Art of a Sova-like creature in Metroid Prime. Image:Novamp2.PNG|Sova concept art in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Novart.png|Gallery Mode File:Wall.jpg|Samus combats several Sovas in this officially released screenshot. References ru:Сова Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Pyrosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 3 Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife Category:Wall-crawlers Category:Zoomer Family Category:X